Luxe
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Coding By Icebutterfly116 Luxe is the property of user DreamingWolf1. Do not copy or edit '''unless you want to be reported to the admins.''' Description Luxe is an extremely handsome male RainWing with a long, narrow face, a long tail and brown eyes that change to blue when under sunlight. Long, curvy black horns. Usually orange, yellow or a deep cheerful blue with red speckles. Long neck and is very good at sneaking, hiding and being discreet. Also has horns that curve upwards. Story/History When Luxe was a small dragonet he was scoffed at for not taking Suntime, not napping and hunting wild game. He then reversed their comments by saying RainWing's were lazy and useless. He began playing pranks and tricks on the other RainWings during suntime. Their queen, Queen Jewels disapproved of his reckless behavior and banned him from the tribe forever. Sad and alone Luxe had to live in the outskirts of the rainforest. Luxe finally learned to adapt to being by himself after a few years of living alone. He created a knife out of a jaguar's fang and also wore a necklace made of piranha teeth. He also created a spear out of a SandWing's barbed tail. The SandWing had been an assassin sent to kill and bring back a RainWing to his secret anonymous leader, but Luxe killed him in a fight, cut off his barbed tail and mounted it on a large stick. One day, after living in the rainforest for several years he heard a rustling in the undergrowth. He had grown used to pouncing on intruders and prey so he had leaped and pinned the creature down, only to find it was a small female RainWing. Startled he had leaped off of her and inquired what she was doing here. The RainWing admitted that she was lost and said her name was Ripefruit. Luxe had wondered how you could get lost, but she was sweet and rather beautiful so he showed her the way back to the RainWing's camp. She thanked him lavishly and swooped down into the clearing. After that Luxe could not stop thinking about Ripefruit. He continued to sneak to the RainWing camp to spy on her and see what she was doing, and that is still what he does now. Every day during suntime he sneaks in and leaves a flower or a mango or a beautiful stone in her nest for her. She was the only RainWing that he cared about besides himself. One day, when Luxe was out hunting, he stumbled across a tiny hybrid in the forest. At first Suka was about to attack her, but Luxe called her off. He asked her what she was doing in the jungle, and she said that she was out collecting fruit for the RainWing Queen. Luxe ws amused and a bit confused. He pointed out that Queen Jewels would probably never send a dragonet to collect fruit for her, much less a dragonet who couldn't camouflage her scales. He noticed that the tiny dragonet's wings were too small to fly, and that her scales seemed to 'glitch' every few seconds or so. The dragonet seemed to avoid his comment, instead turning around and asking Luxe why he had a jaguar that listened to him. Luxe, somewhat rashly, explained that her name was Suka and that she hunted for him. The dragonet then wanted to know why a jaguar would hunt berries for him, and Luxe explained, exasperated, that he hunted live meat. The dragonet was obviously disgusted, and wondered why he didn't eat food from the village like a normal RainWing would. Irritated, Luxe said that he was an outcast living on his own. He then told the annoying dragonet to go away. He couldn't waste his time talking to her. Much to his horror, the dragonet followed Luxe as he made his way into the bushes. She introduced herself as Paradigm. She said she wanted to come with him, and started to explain that everyone hated her and that she was an outcast too. Luxe hesitated for a long moment, then shook his head and told her to go back home. Luckily the dragonet didn't follow him, and he was able to resume his hunt. After he was done, Luxe, out of curiosity, decided to go back and see if the dragonet was still there. Much to his shock she was, and she appeared to be crying. At first, Luxe decided that he was just going to keep on going, but then his sentimental side got the better of him and he landed in front of her. Luxe stood there awkwardly for a few moments before she finally raised her head and looked at him. With a groan, Luxe told her to follow him. He expected her to jump up and give a shrill shriek, but she instead recoiled like a snake and started to yell at him, saying that he only wanted to help her because she was crying. She then proceeded to ramble on and on about some rude dragonet named Papaya, and a therapist, and Ripefruit. At the sound of his crush's name, Luxe startled a bit, but didn't mention her to Paradigm. He just listened, a bit confused and concerned, but amusement got the better of him near the end. He commented on how she hadn't taken one breath during her whole rant, then decided it wasn't the best thing to say and told Paradigm that he knew how she felt. Paradigm shook her head and told him that he didnt, and Luxe had nothing more to say about that matter, so he, quite rudely, told Paradigm that she could either come with him or stay and pout. For a heartbeat, he hoped that Paradigm would just stay put. He didn't want to train an annoying, emotional dragonet, but he sort of felt bad for her. It was obvious that she had been through a lot, and he could definitely relate to her. Finally, after a long moment, Paradigm stood up and followed him. Luxe rolled his eyes and started back to his camp. He hoped that Paradigm would see how hard the training was and give up. When they got back to the camp, Luxe started the training. He decided to make it a bit difficult for Paradigm, in hopes that she would decide to head back to the village. Paradigm turned out to be tougher than Luxe thought. She was a fast learner, and Luxe quickly learned that she could glide between the trees and hide herself in a bush for camouflage. Luxe figured that she probably wouldn't be that bad of a huntress, and that she could maybe survive on her own, but there was no way he would ever let her be out by herself. He gave Paradigm a small pocket knife to help her along the way. When they had their break, Paradigm thanked Luxe for training her. She said that he was the first dragon to actually pay attention to her. She said that her dream to be a normal RainWing and have everyone love her, so it was nice to have someone to talk to. Luxe then told Paradigm about his backstory. He told her about being bullied, and also about how he was kicked out for being a bad guy. He told Paradigm to never let anyone see that they got to her. Paradigm then told Luxe that she didn't think he was a bad guy at all. Luxe felt embarrassment and appreciation flood through him, but he was determined not to let it show and just nodded his head. When Paradigm asked that night if she was ready to go out by herself, Luxe said that they should give it another day. Training her hadn't been so bad, and he was surprised to find himself enjoying it. That morning it was Paradigm that woke Luxe up. She was ready to start training again. Luxe suggested that they eat first. He offered Paradigm her first monkey, and she tried it, but decided that it was gross and wanted to just keep eating her fruit. They trained for the entire day and rested again. Luxe knew what he had to do the next day, but he didn't want to do it. He had to admit that he was starting to like hanging out Paradigm. She wasn't as bad as he had thought, and Luxe Could almost consider her a friend. The next morning, Luxe woke Paradigm up with a heavy heart, telling her that they had to go somewhere. Paradigm was excited, and Luxe felt another pang of sadness rush through him. Paradigm wanted to know if it had to do with her training, and Luxe just answered with a nod. Luxe and Paradigm walked through the rainforest, heading for the RainWing village. Paradigm was clueless the entire time, and she chatted cheerfully the whole way. Luxe didn't answer any of her questions. When they reached the RainWing village, Paradigm wanted to know why they were here. Luxe once again didn't answer as RainWings started to come out and look at them. Luxe ignored their stares and pushed Paradigm towards the lead male RainWing, telling them that he found Paradigm wandering through the jungle and that they should probably keep her in a cage so she wouldn't run away again. It hurt to say these words, but it was to keep Paradigm safe. Paradigm shrieked in anger and turned around to face Luxe, calling him a traitor and a rat, but the male RainWing grabbed her as she burst into angry sobs. The RainWings thanked Luxe for returning her, and he nodded. Before he left, he gave Paradigm one last sad look and told her it was for her own good before turning and leaving the village without looking back. He could still hear her angry screams echoing in his mind for a long time, and when he returned to his camp, he hid in his cave and stayed there for a while, thinking. When nighttime arrived, Luxe had made up his mind. He simply could not leave Paradigm alone forever. She was his friend, and he was going to go back for her. When midnight arrived, Luxe started off for the RainWing village, filled with determination. He found Paradigm hung up in a cage in a tree and freed her. Paradigm called him a jerk and a clod, and Luxe accepted the insults, apologizing for the way he had treated her. He then let Paradigm climb onto his back, and the two flew back to his camp under the three moons. When they arrived back at Luxe's camp, he pulled the dragonet into a hug, apologizing again and telling her that she was his friend. He then said that Paradigm could live in the camp with him. The dragonet was overjoyed to hear this and fell into Luxe's wings again. For once, Luxe felt happy... he had found a friend. Someone that he could relate to, someone that he could hang out with and cause trouble with. He hoped it would be this way for many years to come. Personality Luxe has a rather crisp, hostile personality but he can be sweet and shy toward his crush, Ripefruit. He prefers to live alone and hunts when he can. He has a tendency to attack whatever comes near him, but he does have a pet jaguar cub named Suka that he found abandoned in the forest. Relationships Luxe rarely forms friendships, but he does have a few Ripefruit- his crush, see how he met her above in STORY/HISTORY Suka- small, shy female jaguar cub that he keeps as his pet. He uses her for hunting purposes. Luxe found her as a very small cub abandoned in the rainforest. He took pity on her and took her in. She reminded him of how the RainWing tribe cast ''him ''out. Paradigm- wip Gallery Luxeartrequest-0.png|Luxe, drawn by Soi-ke Luxe.png|Luxe, drawn by aDragonDreaming88 imageluxy.jpeg|Average Luxe by General SlopStorm of the MudWings Suka.jpg|Suka Luxe_for_Dreamingwolf.png|By Solstice the IceWing RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (DreamingWolf1)